


The Cruelties Of Fleeing Death

by AnElvenCatNamedJuice (HollowLies)



Series: Cruel Acts of Flight ~ The Cruelties of Fleeing Death [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Dark Tom Riddle, First chapter is a test, Still need lemonade, Wtf am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowLies/pseuds/AnElvenCatNamedJuice
Summary: At the beginning all Tom Riddle ever knew was the horrid orphanage his mother placed him in. He despised her for that. He was oblivious to what was to come when he turned eleven.
Series: Cruel Acts of Flight ~ The Cruelties of Fleeing Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732318
Kudos: 2





	The Cruelties Of Fleeing Death

  
Alright. This story will not be active for maybe a while. Half because of some of my problems and also because I want to get the first few chapters before posting the first! I will be checking all the formats here.   
  


I have no idea what I’m doing but the story idea seems legit. Of course it involves research cause I’m not gonna bullshit through this.   
  


Aswell as work with this system. If I copy and paste do the italics and other markings come through? 

_Thoughts?_


End file.
